


Alone Together

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: There was only one way to face the chaos. Together.





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished this and I'm very pleased with myself, the whole world can burn. I'm so fine with this.

“Should I leave?”  
Many times, in many stories, the main character will have this hiding place that others don’t know about, a place to visit in times of torment of any kind. The secrecy of it seemed to be as much of a requirement as the isolation.   
In a bunker, Lucy could not afford such luxuries. Yet, when Garcia’s question reached her, her mouth moved faster than her brain in an answer that spoke volumes about just how close they had gotten in these last months.  
“No, it’s okay”  
For a while now they had been sharing a room, which not only left the couch free but also raised eyebrows of everyone - with the expected exception of Jiya.  
Wyatt wasn’t pleased, however, it didn’t take him another bathroom talk with Flynn for him to know that the matter was none of his concern.  
“Is everything alright?” the question felt debile, but Garcia tried.   
Approaching his bed while observing her with softly furrowed brows, his tone spoke of gentle concern that made her spirits a bit lighter and very grateful.  
The historian did not fight back the smile that appeared on her lips, even if it was stained by a hint of sadness.  
“Should I go fetch you some vodka? Or maybe a whiskey?” he attempted once more.  
“Maybe later,” she said and moved her gaze to him, watched as he sat on his bed.  
“Is there something I can do? Something you want to talk about?”  
Looking at his face she smiled wider, as the thought of how much they had grown crossed her mind.  
Her eyes met her hands, which laid quietly on her lap. I’m just… Tired. It feels like nothing ever works out for us, like ever and we just keep doing this and I just…” there was no point on trying to finish, her head was a mess and she felt too mentally exhausted to continue down this train of thought.  
Luckily, she didn’t have to.  
Flynn leaned towards her form, his palms together in front of him as if he was praying, a look in his eyes that made her heart beat a tad quieter in peace.  
“I miss Rufus, I miss my girls, I miss the days that felt normal. I miss knowing what I was doing and how the day would end” a moment “Honesty is that sometimes I don’t know why I keep going and sometimes I wonder if killing myself would have been such a bad option. Lucy, sometimes I wish you had never walked into that bar” he went silent, eyes on hers, sharing his pain. He looked down at his hands. “Sometimes I wait for a bullet to kill me, make me drop dead and give me some peace, give me my girls back… Even if I don’t feel like I deserve them”  
Her gaze lingered on his face, she didn’t know when her eyes had begun to water.  
“Sometimes it is too much” he continued, then faced her. “But that is how grief feels like. It’s… like a bag that you pick up every morning, sometimes it’s as light as a feather and you hardly remember it’s there, others it makes you wonder how will you even manage to get out of bed”  
“How do you do it?” her voice was cracked when she asked.  
“A few reasons, one being the knowledge that there’s nothing else I can do”  
Tears rolled down her cheeks when she blinked and the historian cleaned them with the calmness that comes only from control and no fear of judgment.  
Something had shifted.  
She lowered her gaze.  
Weeks and months of walking in circles and she had found shelter and comfort in the most unlikely place.  
Lucy looked at him and caught sight of the end of a sigh, his shoulders lowering in what seemed to be defeat. She moved forward on her seat and studied his expression as she approached, searching for any kind of refusal, any kind of warning that she could get hurt.  
It never came.  
Not even when their faces were just seconds apart, not before they closed their eyes and not after their lips brushed and, finally - finally - touched.  
A kiss.  
Grief was a lurking ugly creature, but as much as it was present, it had little to do with such demonstration of care and affection.  
A kiss that started slow and quiet, but that given their natures and their history - as much as the intensity of whatever connection they shared - grew deeper and harder. Stealing breaths and control as hands pulled from the back of the neck and bodies grew closer. Breathing heaving.  
They collapsed together, forms pressing against each other as a need for contact rose.  
A gasp at the feeling of his touch on the skin above her waist. The weight of the moment making them break apart, eyes meeting and slowly they adjusted to the space of the bed, entering a bubble of privacy. A place to be alone with themselves and their feelings.  
“Lucy…” her name a whisper in the dark before a burning kiss. A moment before the surrender of their souls.  
The shirt she was wearing was the first to go, shortly followed by his turtleneck. The pause to take in the exposed flesh was of a single moment before the need for contact spoke louder.  
Her chest pressed against his, his hands caressing the skin of her back.  
Inside their bubble, warmth grew almost unbearable, making clothes even more unnecessary.  
The touch of his fingers seemed to leave a trail of fire as they passed, waking something within her she didn’t have the mind to name just now. Her hands moved between them, reaching for his pants, undoing them as she could once she straddled him.  
He panted hard at the feeling and gave in to the urge to kiss her again, harder this time, biting her lower lip and earning a gentle squeeze for that. It was clear that something had been building up between them. His hand might or might not be shaking a little.  
Lucy stroked him once she reached under his underwear and Flynn had to catch her hand with his own, stopping her from ending this too soon.  
He planted kisses down her neck to her collarbone, drawing both their attention away from his body. Garcia took a moment before getting rid of her bra and paused before his lips touched her breast.  
She gasped when his warm mouth closed around it, sucking gently, biding his time there until she was shifting on his lap and making him grin.  
Much to her relief, they quickly rid her of her pants and panties.  
Garcia laid her down on the bed, finding his place between her legs. He kissed her hand, his eyes on hers when he did, holding her gaze as he slowly and gently slipping inside.  
He closed his eyes, needing a moment of control to handle the painless burning around his erection.  
Lucy let out a sigh when he finally moved, a sound that could not have been sweeter to his ears.  
And so she lost herself on him, like he did on her.  
She burned and he went along, following her into the darkness, surrendering to something they had never dared to address before. Walked into the shadows just slightly afraid to die. A fear fair and bearable, quiet in its agitation. Something worth facing.  
“Oh, God…”  
A precise stroke, a gasp, a bite on his neck and she fell, it didn’t take long for him to fall too.  
Fear was forgotten for the time being, but if it arose again, they would face it, as the unofficial partners that they were. They would face it.   
Together.


End file.
